


The Cost

by Missy



Category: Wuthering Heights - Emily Brontë
Genre: Despair, Dubious Consent, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Catherine's penance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Wuthering Heights (book) - Heathcliff/Cathy, dirt, hell, night

Cathy feels her insides twist when Heathcliff propels her through the wooded hopelessness of the copse of trees before them. She shudders and clutches her upper arms, feeling as if she were being led to her own execution. 

Heathcliff did not provide her with a blanket. He did not woo her or cosset her with sweet words. He simply unbuttoned his breaches and threw himself over her trembling body, bruising her throat with his frantic lips and squeezing her breasts through layers of cloth. 

He ground his thumb into her ribs as he lifted her for his thrust, as if he wanted her to feel the intensity of his passion, his anger, every time she lay with her husband. Cathy squeezed her eyes shut and submitted to it all. He jabbed himself into her and clutched her so hard that Catherine could feel her skin bruising – and she wanted it, yearned for it – NEEDED it to stain her, wanting her to carry the burden of the bruises he felt within her forever.

This is her penance. Her misery. And when Heathcliff came within her, she counted up the cost.


End file.
